


Wings

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, LOOK i made something that ISNT alenoah, Pokemon Journey, Short One Shot, i will forever and always put how do i tag, idk how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: This is what he gets for trying to be nice
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokèing Drama [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> i mentioned alenoah was one of my favorite td ships. aleduncan is another

“Hold still!” Duncan hisses at the Talonflame, cawing and fluttering in his arms. "Shut up and let me help you!"

  
He continues, wrapping bandages around the bent wing. He fights it, too, contorting his body to keep it controlled, yet he somehow keeps from hurting the creature further and keeping from paralyzing himself with his odd twists.

  
" _Talon!_ " Talonflame screeches, lashes out with his good wing and catching Duncan square in his nose, wriggling from his grasp when he protests.

  
" _Bastard!_ " Duncan calls as the bird darts off. He follows, chasing after him.

  
Alejandro stifles laughter behind his fist.   


**Author's Note:**

> the talonflame is, in fact, alejandro's. duncan is just soft


End file.
